Bromance ou Romance ?
by 10th Tennant
Summary: Après les événements qui se sont déroulé à New York, Tony Stark s'est enfermé dans sa tour. Alors que Thor est parti pour Asgard, Steve, Natasha, Clint essayent de tout pour le faire sortir de là. Mission échoué, l'espoir de le faire parler et raconter ce qui le tracasse repose maintenant sur les épaules de Bruce. Saura-t-il venir en aide à son ami et le faire se confier à lui ?
1. Chapter 1

_" Tu n'es pas seul Tony, je suis là... J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. "_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Tony Stark s'était enfermée dans sa tour à N.Y et refusait l'accès à qui que ce soit. Le monde était en paix et lorsque des petits problèmes arrivaient par ci ou par là, les autres avengers s'en chargeaient. Il y a trois jours, Steve avait essayé de faire sortir Tony en l'invitant au cinéma ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas marché. Et hier Clint était allé avec Natasha pour l'inviter boire quelques verres, mais rien à faire. Thor étant retourné à Asgard, il ne restait plus que l'homme vert pour essayer de le faire sortir.

C'était un beau jour, le soleil brillait et on pouvait sentir une douce brise. En temps ordinaire, le docteur Banner serait resté chez lui ou serait partit dans un des laboratoires de la SHIELD. Mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui. A present, il avait des amis, des amis qui le soutenait et ils comptaient sur lui. Il se trouvait devant la tour Stark et lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, c'est JARVIS qui lui répondit.

\- Docteur Banner, vous désirez ? Demanda JARVIS

\- J'aimerais parler à Tony, répondit Banner, mais j'imagine qu'il ne souhaite parler avec personne puisqu'il a éteint son portable. Tout de même, pouvez-vous lui dire que je souhaite le voir ? Je ne partirai pas sans l'avoir vu avant.

\- Très bien docteur, veuillez patienter quelques minutes.

Jarvis revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui annonça que monsieur Stark l'attend dans son laboratoire. Bruce prit donc l'ascenseur pour le rejoindre. La tour Stark, une des nombreuses demeures de Tony, avait plusieurs étages et chacun était équipé de la plus haute technologie. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son laboratoire, Tony semblait travailler sur son armure ou plutôt, sur une d'entre elles.

Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Bruce. Jarvis avait essayé sans succès de l'en informer.

\- Monsieur, ça fait 36 heures que vous ne dormez pas, vous êtes si fatigué que vous...

\- Chut JARVIS, avait répondu Tony, papa travaille.

\- Mais monsieur... JARVIS avait voulu répliquer, mais Tony le coupa.

\- Mute.

En voyant un Tony si fatigué ayant besoin de dormir, il prit le MP3 et le casque qu'il avait toujours avec lui et le posa sur les oreilles de Stark. Étant donné que c'était de douces mélodies, Tony s'endormit presque illico presto.

JARVIS le remercia, Tony allait enfin avoir un peu de repos, il avait chassé tous les soucis qui le traquaient depuis quelque temps à présent. Bruce enleva sa blouse de laboratoire et la posa sur Tony comme si c'était une couverture, en quelque sorte, pour le réchauffer, lui apporter du confort. Il quitta la pièce et se rendit à dernier étage de la tour prendre un café, lui aussi avait eu une rude soirée. Cette étage avait subit quelques dégats suite au débarquement de Loki et ses 'amis' mais rien de très grave. Comme il s'y attendait, Natasha et compagnie n'avaient pas tardé à prendre de nouvelles dans son expédition chez le milliardaire. Il avait ignoré les premiers appels, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire... Ou plutôt il ne voulait rien dire. Tony lui avait accordé sa permission d'entrer dans sa tour alors qu'il était si fragile, vulnérable et en racontant ce qui était en train de se produire, ça serait comme si Bruce le trahissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les appels éternellement, il devait leur dire quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait les appeler, il reçut leur appel. Il décrocha et c'est Natasha qui lui parla en premier.

\- Alors comment ça se passe ? Avez-vous réussi à entrer dans le territoire du loup ?

\- Du - du loup ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Ce que Tasha veut dire, expliqua Clint, c'est : avez-vous réussi à parler avec Stark ?

\- Euh non... Pas encore... Je vous l'appellerai ce soir, répondit Bruce, je suis un peu occupé maintenant.

\- Etes -vous au moins allé à la tour Bruce ? Demanda Steve d'un ton curieux.

\- Bien sûr ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je raccroche.

Et il raccrocha vraiment. C'est vrai qu'au début, Banner n'était pas très tenté à faire cette petite expédition, mais après tout, il devait bien ça à son cher ami Tony non ? Il savait que tout comme lui, il est un homme de la science, de la logique. Pour eux, tout à en quelque sorte, une raison d'être. Depuis le début, il le voyait comme un scientiste, Hulk comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... Comme s'il ne voyait que son bon côté. Peut-être, oui peut-être, il l'appréciait à cause de cela. Tony est, même s'il ne semble pas le démontrer, conscient de ses grands défauts donc il sait bien que personne à le droit de pointer les défauts des autres, qu'on a tous des défauts... Peut-être, il avait compris comment est le vrai Tony, car au fond, ils se ressemblent. Grands pouvoirs, grandes responsabilités, on dit, mais c'est pareil pour l'intelligence. Plus doué, tu es, plus d'influence, tu as dans la société, plus une erreur de ta part est préjudiciable, fatale. Plongé dans ses pensées, le docteur Banner avait lui aussi fini par s'endormir.

Il se rêveilla quelques heures plus tard. La première chose qu'il remarqua à son rêveille, c'était que la pièce avait une odeur étrange, comme si quelque chose était en train de brûler. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Tony qui se dirigeait vers son bar avec deux assietes. Lorsqu'il comprit que Banner était réveillé, il s'adressa à lui tout en se servant un verre.

\- Salut mon vieux, alors comme ça on me rend visite et on s'endort dans mon canapé ? Allez viens, je nous ai fait de quoi manger... Bon ok je te l'accorde, il a un peu cramé mais bon, je suis pas très bon cuisinier.

\- Le grand Tony Stark qui dit ne pas être doué en quelque chose, blaguait Bruce, si je l'avais pas entendu, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Sinon je suis désolé de mettre endormi, tu dormais donc je suis dit que j'allais faire une petit sieste é , tu as bien dormi ?

\- On peut dire ça ... Tes questions, tu peux les poser, je te laisse faire. Je suis sur que tu n'es pas juste venu pour faire une petite sieste. Mais avant que tu demandes quoi que ce soit, je vais déjà te répondre à ta première question, celle que toute l'équipe se pose surement. Le pourquoi d'être enfermé dans ma tour depuis des semaines...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Aucun de ses sublimes personnages tel que Iron Man (Tony Stark), Bruce Banner, JARVIS et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas !  
Je tiens à remercier à tous qui ont lu le premier 'chapitre' (j'appel ça la parti 1 ) de ma fiction Romance ou Bromance ! Même si j'ai eu aucun review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, vous imaginez même pas. Voici donc (enfin) la parti 2 de la fiction. Dites moi si vous voulez plus qu'un baiser, comment pensez-vous que leur relation va évoluer, ce qui va arriver ! J'adore avoir des avis, des suppositions venu de ceux qui me lisent ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review (s'il vous plait ? ) et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez une review pour dire pourquoi. Je ne vous fait plus attendre et je vous laisse lire cette courte parti (plus vous me soutiendrez, plus j'aurai envie d'écrire d'énormes textes mais comme on me dit souvent "On préfère la qualité à la quantité" ).

 _ **Partie 2 :**_ _"Tony ouvre ton ton coeur, je vais t'écouter , je te réconforterai"_

En apportant son verre à ses lèvres, Tony pris une grande inspiration. Bruce alla le rejoindre près du bar et pris place devant lui. Il était près à l'écouter, il ne le jugerai pas, il serait là peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait.

\- Je... Je ne sais par où commencer... Vraiment Bruce... Tu sais, hésitait Tony, toute cette histoire d'Asgardiens, d'aliens et de dominer le monde m'a chamboulé. Je veux dire, être Iron Man et battre des petits cons par ci par là était plutôt un jeu d'enfant mais là ça devient trop. Je le sais, Pepper le sais également. Si je continue à être qui je suis, si je continue d'être Iron Man elle sera en danger, par ma faute ! Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de l'être, même si j'arrête monde continuera d'être attaqué dans le futur. Les guerres créent d'autres guerres, c'est un principe basique. Bien sur, je n'espère pas échapper à tout cela en m'enfermant dans ma tour mais, il baisse un ton et acheva sa phrase, _j'aimerai bien que ça se passe comme cela._

\- Je t'ai entendu Tony, avait répondu Bruce en lui adressant un sourire doux. Et je te comprend, mieux que tu ne puisse t'en douter. D'une certaine façon tu n'as pas demandé à être Iron Man, de devoir sauver le monde. Je sais bien que tu aimes être sous la lumière des projecteurs, on le sais tous mais... Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui comprend le poids d'avoir tout le sort de l'humanité dans nous épaules car être un 'héros' n'est pas aussi facile. Non, loin de là malheureusement...

\- Oui, malheureusement ...

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Tony regardait au dehors et Bruce le regardait lui. Ils n'avait besoin de rien dire d'autre, ils se comprenaient. Mais le silence ne dura pas longtemps, Bruce avait une question à lui poser.

\- Tony dis, pourquoi moi ? Bruce ne semblait pas très sur de lui même.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? De quoi tu parles Bruce ? Demanda Tony en posant son regard sur lui.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'as laissé entrer, moi, dans ta tour ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela à moi et pas aux autres ?

\- Justement car c'est toi. Répondit Tony en lui souriant.

Banner n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il était content d'être lui, d'être celui à qui Tony s'est confié. Tony décida d'aller prendre un bain, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et rien de mieux qu'un bon bain chaud pour cela. Pendant ce temps, Banner était resté manger ce que Tony avait cuisiné ou plutôt, avait essayé. Le gout n'était pas très mauvais, il n'était pas si mauvais cuisiner après tout.

Il décida d'aller s'informer si Tony allait prendre tout son temps dans sa baignoire et s'il pouvait donc l'attendre dans son laboratoire. Il demanda à JARVIS à quel étage et la pièce précise où se trouvait Tony afin de ne pas devoir chercher dans toute la tour Stark. Il était au quatrième étage, deuxième porte à sa droite lorsqu'il descendra de l'ascenseur. Très belle construction mais à l'intérieur, si on ne fait pas attention, on peux vite se perdre. Donc Bruce pris donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage et toqua dans la deuxième porte à sa droite. Il toqua à plusieurs reprises mais Tony ne lui répondait pas, il commençait à s'inquieter quand JARVIS lui annonça qu'il était inutile de continuer, il ne lui répondrait pas. En réalité, il ne l'écoutait même pas puisqu'il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et du AC DC en haut et bon son. Il n'avait rien à faire, jamais il ne se permettrai d'entrer dans son laboratoire sans sa permission donc il décida de l'attendre dans sa chambre comme ça quand il viendrai dans sa chambre, il pourrait lui demander et attendre qu'il finisse de se préparer dans le laboratoire. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Tony entra dans sa chambre vêtu d'un simple jogging avec une serviette autour du cou. De petites gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux et parcouraient son torse pas très musclé mais assez travaillé. Bruce ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'une tel vue. Tony lui parlait mais il ne semblait guère se soucier de ce qu'il lui disait, en réalité les mots ne semblait pas lui parvenir aux oreilles. Il le regardait un un idiot presque bouche bée et avant de dire une annerie quelconque, il déclara en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il attendrait Tony dans son laboratoire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, Tony lui pris le bras et le fit tourner vers lui. Mais Bruce ne s'attendait pas à cela et perdi l'équilibre tombant par terre et emportant le milliardaire dans sa chute. Tony se trouvait à présent par terre et sur Bruce Banner ce qui ne semblait pas trop le déranger.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, tu vas bien ? Tu-tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Banner en essayant de cacher sa gène dû à la position dont ils se trouvaient.

\- J'allais te demander si je peux t'embrasser mais finalement je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Déclara Tony d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui tu as rai... Attend... HEIN ? S'exclama Bruce.

Mais Tony ne se fit pas prier et ne laissa même pas le temps à son ami de comprendre la situation qu'il lui avait déjà volé un baiser.


End file.
